


Be still my heart

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North deserved better, North deserves more love, Polyamorous Character, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reader-Insert, Simon Dies at Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: "You stood in the evidence lock up and looked up at the wall of bodies. Two androids who could have been twins hanging up, a WB200 hanging up, and a HK400. You remembered the day that body, the first body was placed in this room. Connor, the RK800 had brought the body in and hung it up. You wanted to repair him, but it was evidence, he claimed. So it stayed, joined by a body from a previous case. The first PL600, then joined by the WB200, and last the second PL600."You're a Cyberlife technician, one who tends to blend in the background, but you work at the DPD to do on site repairs. One room always catches your eye and you wish you could help the androids still hanging there.





	Be still my heart

You were nobody, that’s what you’d been told, time and time again. A nobody who would make no difference. You stood in the evidence lock up and looked up at the wall of bodies. Two androids who could have been twins hanging up, a WB200 hanging up, and a HK400. You remembered the day that body, the first body was placed in this room. Connor, the RK800 had brought the body in and hung it up. You wanted to repair him, but  _ it  _ was  _ evidence _ , he claimed. So  _ it  _ stayed, joined by a body from a previous case. The first PL600, then joined by the WB200, and last the second PL600. You walked up to him, running a finger over his jawline as you frowned. 

 

They were free now, free and yet these four bodies were left to- well not rot, but be forgotten. Left to be nobodies along with you. You pulled a cloth out of your breast pocket and wiped away the bright blue Thririum on his face, looking up at those empty pale eyes before you lifted up his hand and wiped the blood off that as well. It would be easy to repair him. It was your job as a technician anyway, but these four, these forgotten souls never ended up in your list of android’s to repair.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Connor’s voice startled you, and you dropped the hand of the PL600. He walked up next to you, those sad brown eyes looking over the four bodies. Bodies  _ he  _ had put there. “Why are you here L/N?”

 

You gave a half shrug, keeping your eyes off his face and instead looking over to the other PL600. He was missing a chunk of his face and a large part of his shoulder, that would be a more delicate fix. “Why can’t I repair them? I mean, you’re free. The case is closed, right?” 

 

Connor shook his head before placing a hand on your shoulder to guide you out of the room. “Cyberlife is still trying to investigate what caused deviancy in the first place. In any case L/N, this is not your area. You shouldn’t even be here.” He paused and leaned down to catch your eyes. “How did you get in the evidence lock up?”

 

You snapped your eyes up to meet his and turned away, walking out of the room. It wouldn’t do to be angry at him, you saw him a lot. Too often to be mad at him for not caring about some dead androids. You turned to see him looking at the PL600, he was examining it’s hand, as if that would tell him what you were doing in there. You  _ knew  _ he knew, that he had seen you wiped away the thirium from it’s skin. The door shut and you walked back to your office, a glance to your tablet showed one of the ST300’s needed repairing. Stephanie, was her name, Stephanie had just graduated to becoming an officer and she’d been shot that day. 

 

When you looked up to see the smiling ST300 you couldn’t help but smile as well. “I think I did pretty good today! I got shot but I saved the little girl!” Her grin faltered as she looked behind her and pulled out a YK500 from behind her legs. “I wanted to ask if you could repair her as well.” You nodded, your throat too tight to speak as you looked at her. 

 

She was missing a large chunk of hair, the synthetic skin was scraped away on part of her face as she looked up at you with scared, wide brown eyes. “Of course. I can fix you up.” You smiled at her, before glancing up at Stephanie. “After I fix you. That arm is still bleeding.” A few hours later the two of them walked out hand in hand and chatting with each other. You sat down at your desk, stretching your arms and popping your shoulders before giving a sigh of relief. 

 

“L/N?” You looked up, having not even heard the door open. Connor was standing in the doorway, a puzzled expression on his face. “Hank wanted me to remind you that your office hours ended an hour ago.” He looked behind him and you realized he must have caught the door before it closed behind Stephanie and Tamara. “Why did you repair the child? She wasn’t your responsibility.”

 

So that was the crux of it, he still didn’t understand you. “Because I could Connor. I had the ability and resources to help her, so I did.” You stood up and cracked your neck, it didn’t quite give you relief and you sighed in frustration. “It’s the same reason I question why those in the evidence room can’t be repaired. I am able to, so why can’t I do it?” 

 

“They’re dead. I’m sure it would be traumatic for them to be brought back by you. It could also be quite unsafe as they were deviants and could very likely attack you once they rebooted.” You just shook your head at his responses. 

 

He just didn’t want to understand, did he? “That is why you and I are so different Connor. I still want to help them. I’m sure they had people who cared about them.” 

 

Connor just tilted his head to the side, thinking of Daniel and Emma, thinking of how Simon was left behind by his team. “I doubt it.” You walked passed him, brushing against his arm as you tried not to knock him out of the way to leave. He turned and placed his hand on his elbow, “Wait- Y/N, I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway.”

 

You shook your head and gave a small grin. “I’m not easily offended Connor, we’re different people with different opinions. I just wish you could understand mine.” You gave a shrug and looked down the hallway, wondering who Hank was talking with. The man looked vaguely familiar, like someone you had seen on TV before. There was a taller man and a beautiful woman standing by them as well. “I should be heading home Connor.” 

 

You turned away from them all and started to walk out, but Hank calling your name stopped you. “Hey! Get your butt back here! I gotta question or two to ask ya!” You rolled your eyes before turning around and walking back to Hank with a smile slapped on your face.

 

The three who had been talking with him were whispering amongst themselves, but you barely paid them attention as you stopped just out of arm reach in front of Hank. “What can I help you with Lieutenant?” 

  
  


“Ah cut the shit, I know your customer service voice. Sorry to bother ya but are you free this afternoon?”

 

With a deadpan tone you replied, “You  _ know  _ I have no life Hank. This is it. I’m always free.”

 

Hank gave a short laugh and turned to the shorter of the two men, “Yeah she’s good.” He turned towards you and you realized  _ why _ you recognized him. Blue and green eyes caught yours as the man smiled softly. 

 

“Holy shit you’re Markus.” You snapped your head to Hank, eyes wide as you motioned towards the three android’s with one arm. “Hank, what the fuck is the leader of the android’s doing  _ here _ ?” You looked back at Connor, he seemed just as confused. “Hank. What the fuck is going on?” 

 

“Well you see- they want to know if you can repair their friend Simon.”

 

The woman stepped forward, you were surprised that she was much prettier in person than in the videos. “He’s a PL600 model android.”

 

You turned to Connor, his mouth was partially open and his LED yellow. “Was he the suicide or murder?” There was a mix of reactions behind you but you ignored it all to focus on Connor.

 

His mouth snapped shut and he frowned tightly before replying. “Daniel  _ wasn’t  _ murdered.” 

 

You couldn’t stop yourself, you rushed up to him and jabbed him in the chest with your finger as you shouted. “He was shot four times! In what world is it not murder to shoot someone until they are deactivated?” You jabbed at him again, “One in his fucking face! Three in his torso! Three of those four shots were from a high powered rifle! One from an officer's gun! You think I can’t tell different bullet wounds? I know my  _ fucking  _ job Connor!” A pair of hands grabbed you by the shoulder and pulled you away from Connor. He was looking at you in shock.

 

“Okay, so there’s two of them. Let’s just all go together and I can tell you which one was Simon, okay?” You nodded, feeling suddenly tired as Markus wrapped an arm around your shoulders and walked you down the hallway. 

 

“I need to take my pills.” You mumbled before shaking your head. “I’m not normally like that. I just-”

 

“Take your meds and meet us in the evidence lock up. As funny as it is seeing  _ you  _ of all people yell at Connor you need to be calm.” You pushed away from Markus and went back to your office, picking up a bag of tools and pulling different parts out of drawers, the whole time taking deep slow breaths to try and calm yourself down.

 

“I don’t see any medications.” You looked up, the woman was leaning against the doorframe. She gave a soft smile as she looked around. “Not a fan of Connor? You seem pretty worked up.” 

 

You shook your head before going to the desk and pulling open a drawer. “Pills.” You rattled the bottle at her before opening the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. “And it’s not that I just-” You sighed and placed down the bottles before turning to face her fully. “I had a  _ friend-  _ her name was Gabby. Gabby was disabled, so she got an android. A PL600 that we named Edward.” You frowned and looked down at the ground, starting to play with the bottom of your shirt so you couldn’t see her face. “Edward never liked Gabby’s boyfriend, and we always laughed it off. Well, we did until the day he murdered Gabby. Ed- he just  _ snapped _ and killed him. I just wish he could have either waited and let me do it or killed me along with him. Your friend Simon, and Daniel too I guess, they both just- I see them and I think of Ed. I think of how he killed the murderer of our friend and was murdered in return.”

 

“Wow. That’s- that’s a lot right there.” 

 

You shrugged, turning away to take your pills before picking up the bag. “It’s why I work so hard to help all of you. I can, and I feel like it’s slowly scrubbing away my debt to Ed.” You left out your personal regrets about Gabby though. 

 

“Heavy debt for one person do alone then.” You didn’t say anymore as she walked next to you, the two of you soon entering the evidence lock up. “Oh my God,  _ Simon? _ ” The woman froze next to you when she saw her friend, the one everyone stood around. He was the one you had cleaned the thirium off of earlier. 

 

You glanced over to her and gave her arm a quick squeeze before walking over to Simon. “I can repair him where he is, or we can take him back to my office.” 

 

Markus finally turned away from Simon, tear trails on his cheeks. “Whichever is faster, now that I know he’s here I can’t-” His voice caught and he lifted a hand to cover his mouth as the other android pulled him in for a hug. “Josh I can’t believe we left him there to die.” 

 

“It was that or shoot him. We all knew he couldn’t make that jump Markus. I’m sure he won’t blame you.” Josh patted him on the back and they moved out of your way. You opened your bag and began to work on Simon, replacing the 3983v biocomponent with ease before Connor spoke up.

 

“There’s more than just that biocomponent broken L/N.” You turned towards him with a sigh, stained hands settling on your hips for a moment before going back to work.

 

You ignored him and tilted Simon’s head up, looking into the bullet hole. “There’s a bullet still in his head Connor. Of course there’s more than just that biocompenet broken.” You put your arms around Simon lifting him up off the hook and grunting as his full weight settled onto you. “Why do I forget how heavy you guys are every damn time?” Slowly you stepped back, hoping there was still space behind you and no one had tried to help by standing behind you. You  _ really  _ didn’t want to trip over someone’s feet right then. You knelt down slowly, lowing him to the ground. As you settled him to the floor you turned towards his friends. “It might be best for you to look away. I’m going to have to open his head up and remove the bullet. How badly it damaged him means a world of difference on what I’m going to have to do.” You looked right at Markus, having seen North and Josh already turn away from the scene.

 

“This happened because of my actions. I have to at least see this through.” He sounded so sad, so heartbroken that you just sighed and turned back to Simon. You quickly removed his jaw, pulling out a replacement and setting that aside as you tilted his head back and shined a light into his head. You put the light between your teeth and grab a pair of tweezers. A hand tapping you on the shoulder made you pause. You turned slightly and saw Markus kneeling next to you.

 

He slowly reached out to grab the flashlight before settling next to you to shine it into Simon’s head. You took a moment to look at him, feeling heat rush to your face at the strangely intimate gesture before shaking it off and reaching in with the tweezers to pull the bullet out as one hand kept his head steady. You dropped the bullet into your lap and scooted closer, moving his legs to the side as you traced a few wires to make sure they were still connected. “Hold his head in place. I gotta-” You trailed off as Makus moved to replace your hand with yours and you turned to the bag to grab another biocomponent and a few connectors. “Thanks.” You quickly replaced the broken pieces and slid the jaw back into place before scooting back and reactivating him.

 

“Simon?” Markus spoke first as the LED turned blue, then yellow, then red.

 

He blinked rapidly and reached out, grasping Markus by the arms and knocking you aside as he shouted, “Please don’t leave me again Markus!” You didn’t miss the guilty look on Connors face as you fell down. “Please don’t leave me Markus.” 

 

He just pulled Simon in for a hug, trying to sooth the panicked android. “It’s alright Simon, you’re alright now.” You slowly pulled yourself back up, ignoring the twinge of pain and you pulled the now shattered jaw piece out from under you. “You’re bleeding.” Markus spoke and you looked up, wondering if you had missed something when repairing Simon.

 

Only, he wasn’t looking at Simon. He was looking at  _ you _ . You looked back down at the part in your hand, there was some red on it. It must have broke under you and cut you when Simon pushed past you. “It’s fine Markus.” You brushed it off, what was a little pain anyway? “How are you Simon? Can you run a diagnostic or do I need to run one?” You were already turning away and digging into your bag for a tablet and cable. 

 

“Who are you?” Simon asked as he looked around, his eyes looked down to see the growing red stain on the side of your shirt. “You’re bleeding pretty bad.” You looked down, there was a puddle of blood. The floor seemed to rush up at you, but someone grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you against their chest. “Markus?” That must have been who lifted you. “I think she’s in shock.” Hands pulled at your shirt and you tried to push against them. “Hey, it’s okay. I just want to check your side okay?”

 

You knew that voice, everything was spinning, the lights felt too bright and you couldn’t make out the other words being spoken around you. “Okay Edward. I trust you.” 

 

The person probing your side paused before continuing touching your side. You were dimly aware of it hurting, but Edward was checking you out. You must have fallen hard or something. You could never take care of anything with blood on it, Edward and Gabby always helped you instead. “That’s right. I’m just making sure it’s not a bad cut.” The hands pressed down hard on your stomach and you reached to grab them. “Calm down. I’m just making sure it stays closed okay? It’s not bad but one spot is pretty deep. You might need a couple stitches.”

 

“You know where the sewing kit is.” You joked, before closing your eyes against the bright lights. “Hey Ed? Why is everything so bright? You know Gabby doesn’t like bright lights.” 

 

“I’m sorry about that. I needed to see clearly.” Something seemed off, about the  _ way _ he spoke. It wasn’t Ed’s normal speaking patterns. The voice was right but- you heard someone else speaking. That was- Connor. Connor showed up after Ed had been destroyed though, so how could Ed be there? You struggled against the hands.

 

They held you in place, “I’m not Edward. I’m sorry. I’m Simon, you’re in shock and bleeding. I need you to calm down and stop fighting me.” You tried to kick but another set of hands grabbed your legs as well. “Markus that isn’t helping her calm down. Who  _ is  _ this?” 

 

You stopped, you were tired and you finally opened your eyes back up. His eyes were so sad and  _ tired _ you just wanted to cry looking into them. “I’m nobody. Just the mechanic.” He looked at you, and you felt as if he  _ knew _ you in that moment. 

 

“Her name is f/n l/n.” Connor spoke finally, you wondered what he had been doing until he knelt down by you and you could see a needle in his hand. “You only need two stitches l/n, this will go much faster if I do them. Please hold her down.” That last comment was necessary because the moment you realized what a colossally stupid idea he had you started trying to jump away. Bloody wound be damned you weren’t letting him stitch you shut!

 

“Connor you’re a fucking idiot.” Hank was the voice of reason as everyone else just stared at Connor in surprise. “Not everyone is the same, and I don’t think she trusts you enough to come at her with a fucking needle and thread!” Connor looked between everyone, his LED turning yellow as he processed it. “Just because I have you play medic doesn’t mean she’s going to. The paramedics are coming in the door right now anyway.” 

 

It felt like just a few moments had passed after one of the paramedics injected something in your arm and then they were pulling your shirt back down and speaking with Hank as Simon held you against his chest. “I guess you’re going to need someone to watch you tonight, aren’t you?” Simon spoke to you. You just smiled up at him.

 

“You’re so pretty. I thought you were pretty before, but now you’re really pretty. Not as pretty as your friend, she’s gorgeous.” You closed your eyes for what felt like a moment before you opened them again, only it wasn’t Simon holding you anymore. You were buckled in the backseat of a car and Connor was driving in the front seat.

 

He seemed to notice you sitting up, “I’ve already dropped Hank off at home. Could you get your house keys ready? I’m almost to your house.” He turned into your driveway and turned off the car, quickly climbing out and pulling open your door and helping you out. “L/N, either you need to stand up or I’m going to have to carry you.” 

 

You pushed his hands away and unbuckled yourself before trying to climb out of the car. A wave of pain starting from your side came over you and Connor had to grab you to keep you upright. “I’ll live.” You tried to push him away again, but he only wrapped an arm around your waist and had a hand on your hip to keep you steady. The two of you walked to the front door and you pulled your keys off your belt before unlocking the door. “I’ll be fine Connor. Thank you for taking me home.” You looked up at the android as he looked around the room and guided you to the couch. “You can go home now Connor.”

 

He just looked around the house, most likely scanning the surroundings before he walked into the kitchen. You gave up and laid down on the couch, making sure the injured side was up. He walked back to the living room and tossed a blanket over you before picking up the remote. “Try to relax L/N. I’m going to make you some dinner real quick. Is that okay?”

 

You looked at the remote he handed you and placed it by your head before you turned to look at him, “Doesn’t seem to matter much, does it?” He frowned and you spoke again, “Why do you never call me by my first name anyway? Not even a nickname like the others do sometimes.” 

 

Connor looked at you, his head tilting to the side as he pondered the question. You wondered if it was a quirk of his own or part of his social relations programming that made him do that. “I suppose it’s because you never gave me use of your name, and as we don’t exactly work together, I don’t feel comfortable just taking liberties with your name.”

 

You gave a short laugh, “Considering you just took me home, consider this an invite to use my name.” He gave a grin before disappearing back into the kitchen. Part of you wondered what he could be making. You knew a grocery day was coming up, so it was probably one of the many cans of soup in the pantry. You turned the tv on and flipped it to a show you’d probably seen a hundred times. 

 

You woke up a few episodes later to someone softly petting your hair. They stopped after a moment and the hand moved to your shoulder. You quickly sat up, wincing slightly in pain before looking over to Connor. He was staring right ahead, you figured he was embarrassed or something and you looked at the coffee table and saw a bowl of soup and a spoon sitting there. “Thank’s Connor.” You picked it up and started to eat, it was still pretty warm. “You don’t have to stay ya know.”

 

He seemed to relax slightly, probably glad you didn’t mention the hair thing before he spoke. “I’m well aware of that y/n, but you are injured and I would like to make sure you’re alright. I am sorry that you were injured though.”

 

“Not gonna say ‘I told you so’?” 

 

“I am quite tempted, but I also know why Simon reacted- the way he did.” 

 

“Did it have anything to do with the guilty as fuck expression on your face when he started shouting? Or with why you knew he had more than just that one easy tell component damaged?” You sipped at the soup as you watched Connor’s expressions. “Just because I’m human doesn’t make me an idiot. I’m the one that has to repair your dumbass every time you get injured on a mission. I have to have  _ some _ brains for that.”

 

He gave a deep chuckle, why the hell did that have to sound so attractive? You pushed the thought aside as he spoke. “Before I deviated- I used Simon to find Jericho.” 

 

You put the bowl down, suddenly losing your appetite. “He was blind, wasn’t he? The connectors for his visual processing unit were broken. If I had tried to reboot him then he would have woken up blind.” You clenched your hands and then tried to shake them out before turning to Connor. “What did you do?”

 

He gave a sigh, knowing already you would dislike his trickery with Simon. “I pretended to be Markus at the end. I used a recording of his voice to calm Simon, then deactivated him when he started to beg for Markus not to leave him.” 

 

You looked away from him, part of you felt sickened at his words. You stood up and walked out of the living room, to your bedroom where you quickly changed and laid in bed. You wondered how someone could have been so  _ ruthless _ as to pretend to be a lover and leave them begging for help after they got in needed information. You could hear Connor walking around the house, and when the bedroom door opened you shut your eyes to pretend to be asleep. He sighed and closed the door again. 

 

The next morning you climbed out of bed, trying to move slowly so the stitches weren’t pulled. You quickly changed into work clothes and left the room. You froze at the sight of how immaculate the house was and walked into the living room to see Connor sitting on your couch and holding a picture frame in his hands. “Put that down!” You shouted, panic rising as you ran over and snatched the picture from his hands.

 

He looked up at you in surprise, “I didn’t know you were married y/n.”

 

You traced the face in the picture, tears falling down before you wiped them away and put the picture back in it’s spot. “We weren’t, not officially. She was poly, her boyfriend-.” You turned away from the picture of Gabby and glared at Connor, he looked genuinely surprised and hurt at your response. “It doesn’t matter anymore. She’s dead, it’s been years. Just- just don’t touch any of her stuff. Okay?” 

 

You went into the kitchen and made breakfast, occasionally glancing over at Connor. The way he watched your movements made you feel uncomfortable, but you pushed it aside. Hank always complained about Connor being weird, this must have been what he meant. “Why are you still here anyway?”

 

“In case you were hurt, or still out of it.” He walked into the kitchen, standing just outside your personal space and tilted his head down towards you. “Why did you react that way? You mentioned having to take medication.”

 

You moved to the side, not comfortable with his questions. “I don’t like the sight of blood. It makes me pass out okay?”

 

He stared at you for what felt like too long as you ate your breakfast. “That’s acceptable. Are you ready to head back into work?” You nodded and grabbed your coat and shoes before putting your keys on your belt again. “We will have to pick up Hank on the way, since I do have his car.” You shrugged, climbing into the backseat again and just staring out the window. As he drove you thought about the day before- the way North looked at you before you repaired her friend. 

 

Part of you wondered if you would ever see them again, now that Simon was repaired. You wanted to see them again, wondered if you would ever be able to tell North that Gabby had been  _ more _ than a friend. You brushed the thoughts away as Hank climbed into the car and the three of you headed to work. Once you got there you climbed back out of the car and left without a word. You weren’t completely comfortable with them, with Connor. 

 

When you opened the door to your office you were surprised. North was sitting on the edge of your examination table and looking around the place. “Uh- hi?” She turned and gave you a soft smile. You knew your heart rate must have been speeding up, her smile was beautiful.

 

She slid off the table and walked up to you, “When you have free time, can we repair the others? I’m going to be with you to I can quickly explain to them what happened.” 

 

You looked at her in surprise before a smile grew on your lips. “Of course! Let me check my schedule. I usually have a lot of open time just in case of emergencies. I think we should bring them here next time.” You motioned to the table she had just been sitting on. “I have restraints there just in case they have a violent reaction to being reactivated.” She turned and traced her fingers over the metal clasps. You hated to use them, but after the third time you’d been hit by a violent awakening you started to. Only because the androids tended to panic if they had been deactivated violently, and a panicking android reacts much the same way as a panicking human. You walked over to the desk and opened up the schedule. “We can bring up Daniel, the other PL600. I think I can repair him. I’m not sure about the other two.” You frowned and clicked around on the computer, looking at the logs you had made when thinking of repairing them without permission. “The WB200 committed suicide by falling off a roof, and the HK400 also committed suicide. He smashed in his own head.”

 

North placed a hand on your arm and you looked up at her. She smiled at you, her soft brown eyes drawing you in. “You can’t save everyone. It’s okay.”

 

“I should though. I couldn’t save Gabby or Edward. I have to redeem myself somehow North.”

 

“I think you’ve redeemed yourself enough just with saving Simon. He hasn’t left Markus’s side since then.” You frowned, thinking of how  _ scared _ he sounded as he clung to Markus. You shook your head to try and drive the image out. 

 

“Well, let’s work on Daniel first then.” The two of you walked back down the the evidence lock up and you watched in surprise at how easily North lifted him up and carried him. “Be still my heart.” You murmured as she walked past you. She must have heard because she turned and gave a quick wink at you before heading up the stairs. 

 

The two of you worked together for several days, Daniel taking longer to repair and only able to be worked on in your spare time. You kept feeling yourself blush whenever you worked too close to her. The way she would bite her bottom lip when trying to figure out a problem? You always just wanted to sigh and watch her, she was stunningly beautiful but the more time you two spent together, the more you also found her completely and utterly  _ adorable _ . 

 

Almost a week later the two of you stood next to the table Daniel was lying down on. “Are you sure we’re ready to do this?” North asked before placing a hand on his arm, it rested there, no extra pressure in case he wasn’t prone to a violent reaction. You nodded and moved to reactivate the PL600. 

 

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, he seemed surprised but not swinging out or towards anyone. “Where- where am I? The last thing I remember is-” He sat up and North let go of his arm as he curled up with his head on his knees. “Oh god.” You placed a hand on his back and just rubbed his shoulder. 

 

“You’re at the DPD, I reactivated you. I repaired the damage done to you.” You winced a little at your own words, wondering if there was a right way to say it. “It’s okay Daniel. North’s going to give you an update on everything that’s happened. She’s going to help you find a place, okay?” 

 

He looked up at you before turning towards North and reaching his hand out to her. He stopped before grasping her arm and paused, turning towards you. “How can I know I can trust you? I trusted Connor. He lied to me! I trusted my family and they tried to replace me.” North reached forward and grabbed his arm, forcing the connection between the two of them and showing him the peaceful android revolution that occurred. She stumbled back after a moment and placed her hand on her head. Daniel just looked between the two of you. “What am I going to do now?”

 

North gave a shrug, “You could join me at Jericho. Meet other androids with similar experiences. Maybe it’ll help you heal.” She waved a hand over to you, “She’s the one who repaired you. Helped fix a friend of mine too. Whatever you want to do, we’ll find a way for you alright?” 

 

He nodded and climbed off the table, North walking up to him. “Let’s go meet the others like me then.” You gave a smile and wave to the two of them. “Your shifts over isn’t it? Come along. I’ll make sure you come back to work tomorrow.” She grabbed one of your hands and pulled you along behind her. 

 

You gave a grin at the idea of going  _ anywhere _ with North. “Sure thing.” North brought the two of you to the abandoned church that had become the new Jericho and had Markus and Simon show Daniel around. You couldn’t stop the smile on your face as you looked down at your hands still being held together. North tapped your chin with one finger and you looked up. She let go of your hand and pulled you in for a kiss. 


End file.
